Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 3rd, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from October 3rd, 35 LC. Record Vanidicus Alexander: I call this meetin' to order. Now, first up, last week’s reports. Price, we'll begin with you. Seein' as it was MoJ Territory. Victor Price: I would like to begin by thanking everything that came to aid me in what became a rather… Chaotic investigation. I shan't waste a lot of time covering many details, but what I will say is this: The distress beacon was not at all what it appeared to be, and it appears we might have a bit of a larger case on our hands than initially presumed. With the involvement of an apparent blue dragon- which, you lot did very well in battering, might I add- this case will need more attention. I will be certain to bring any important details to the council, as they are uncovered. Vanidicus Alexander: There ye go, dismissed. Fine work price. Our business with the dwarves at Brewfest activities. Shadesong, ye wanna talk about why they're wrong about everythin'? Oliviaxi Shadesong: I'm pretty sure that was last week, but it bears repeating because of the egregiousness of the dwarves anti-magic sentiment. So, to sum it up, last week, the Mage-Commander and myself as Senator Crabbington's proxy, submit mixed drinks to the Dwarven Vanguard's brewing competition. Both of these drinks, as befits Dalaranians, were heavily influenced by magic both in ingredient collection and preparation, and in mixing. They were shat on from the lofty heights of an arrogant tradition of alcohol. We're quite cross. This is why next year, we will be calling for assistance in preparing what will be the most beautifully crafted magical drink to stick it in their fat bearded faces. Keep your ears open and your gullets prepared for any needed help, because the honor of the Senate has been impugned in the most unforgivable way. They insulted our beer. During Brewfest. Vanidicus Alexander: Dismissed, LT. Alright. Speaker Emerson, seein' as how I'm leadin' things presently, would you like t'talk about our little...encounter...with the Forsaken Criminal Justice system or should I? Zanbor Emerson: I'll do it. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, sir. Zanbor Emerson: Yesterday some random town in Redridge was attacked by the Forsaken. We were asked to aid in the defense. Five of us went out to kill some undead and their Horde friends. I left before the conclusion of the whole thing. I am going to assume we won because we are better than them. Vanidicus Alexander: Alright, that's all fer last week. Next week... Most of next week's business deals mostly with th'forsaken, horrible bastards that they are.There'll be alliance summit tomorrow an' combat trainin' on Wednesday. Never hurts t'learn how to defend yerselves. And that...is about it. I now open the floor t'anyone who wants to announce anything'. Zanbor Emerson: Quick thing. The budget has been prepared and submitted. We will vote on it next week. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye, Mr. Speaker. Now, Baelheit. Speak. Verus Baelheit: Yes, thank you. I would like to announce that to fill our uh, *coughs* Somewhat Dry Well of Academic classes, I'll be holding a series of Academic lessons. Dangerous Creatures, Aerial Combat, the history of Azeroth. I'll have them on the Calendar by tonight. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, Mr. Baelheit. If anyone else wants to do one as well, please feel free. Movin' on… to nothin' because nobody has enough points fer promotions at the moment. If nobody has anythin' else to say, that's about it. We can call it here. Meetin' adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions